Glacors
Glacors are a rare form of ice elemental. They drop three unique pairs of boots, Steadfast, Glaiven and Ragefire. They also drop Shards of Armadyl, which can be used to make Armadyl runes or an Orb of Armadyl, Which you can use with a normal battlestaff, converting it into an Armadyl Battlestaff. Getting There To get there, you'll need a Dramen staff or a Lunar staff. A Dramen staff has to be obtained the same way as the Lost City quest. The Lunar staff can be bought from the Oneiromancer on the Lunar island. Then take the fairy ring system to the Glacor cave using the code D''' '''K Q''' Strategy The best way to kill the Glacors is by ranged. Eventhough they have weakness to fire spells, ranged seems to be a more accurate hitting method on the Glacors. Gear you should take is basicly your best ranged or magic armour, combining it with good defence. Supplies should be overloads, saradomin brews and super restores. Familair should be a Steel titan since you can use this to kill the glacytes while hiding behind rocks and not having to kill them yourself. Attacks The Glacor Cave You can't fight glacors in teams. Only one player may be engaged in combat with a glacor and its minions at a time, and only one glacor may be fought per player at a time. Players can only fight glacors being fought by other players if the combating player leaves the cave, either via teleporting, walking away from the area, dying, or logging out. Even if the combating player is in a safe-spot and not currently in combat with the glacor or its glacytes, a player trying to attack his or her glacor will yield the message, "Someone else is already fighting that glacor." This means that glacors must be fought alone. Icicle - Stalagmit Glacors may slam both arms on the ground and fire a large cluster of icicles, rather like the icicles used with their ranged attacks. The player must run from the square he or she is standing in to avoid them. When hit by the icicles, you will lose half of your current life points. If a glacor was attacking with magic and then uses this attack, it will always switch to its ranged attack afterward. If the glacor dies before the attack reaches the player, the icicles will do no damage '''Warning: This attack can hurt other players who stand on the targeted tile. Freezing Occasionally, the glacor's magic attack will have the same effect as the enhanced ice titans from Ritual of the Mahjarrat. This ability results in freezing the player, rather like an ice spell, Anticipation and Freedomwill not help against this attack but will unfreeze players if used after being frozen. The freeze will only occur if the player is not praying against magic. There will be bright blue text alerting the player when they are frozen. To break free, the player must repeatedly click. A message is shown when the ice bond is weak enough; five of these messages will result in you being free. If you do not escape in time, you will be dealt with very heavy damage. If the Glacor dies while doing this move, damage will not be dealt but you will still need to break free to move. Glacytes When the glacor has half of its life points remaining, it will spawn three different glacyte monsters that must be killed before hurting the glacor again. It is advised to lure all three glacytes away from the glacor and hide behind a pillar, so that you may kill them without being attacked by the glacor. Protect from melee once you are in a safe-spot. Once all three glacytes are dead, the glacor will inherit the special ability of the most recently killed glacyte. For example, a glacor will take 60% less damage if its enduring glacyte is killed last. Glacors will also attack faster after their glacytes are dead, at speed 6 instead of speed 5. Enduring Glacyte Enduring glacytes are monsters summoned by a Glacor when it reaches half health, together with Sapping glacytes and Unstable glacytes. You will need to kill these 3 glacytes before being able to proceed killing the Glacor. The Enduring glacyte's special trait is damage reduction. The closer it is to the Glacor that summoned it, the higher the damage reduction. Players should lure the Enduring glacytes away from the Glacor to finish these off faster. Killing this last will result in the Glacor taking approximately 60% less damage Sapping Glacyte Sapping glacytes are monsters summoned by a glacor when it reaches half health, together with an enduring glacyte and an unstable glacyte. You will need to kill these 3 glacytes before being able to proceed killing the glacor. The sapping glacytes' special trait is prayer drain. Every time it attacks, it will drain 20 prayer points regardless of damage. Killing these last will result in glacor having the prayer drain ability, however, since the glacor is much stronger, it will drain 50 prayer points with each hit, instead of 20. If the glacor is killed before the glacytes (via typeless damage) and some time is waited if a player then attempts to kill the glacyte(s) they will get a message telling them that they can't attack the glacyte. Unstable Glacyte Unstable glacytes are monsters summoned by a Glacor when it reaches half health, together with Sapping glacytes and Enduring glacytes. You will need to kill these 3 glacytes before being able to proceed killing the Glacor. Unstable glacytes' special trait is exploding. When their bar completely fills up, they will explode and deal damage equal to 33% of the players' current life points and damage themselves for 90% of their lifepoints. This can be avoided by walking one or two steps away from the Unstable glacyte. Please note that the explosion will hurt other players fighting other Glacors and vice versa. After exploding, glacyte will heal before starting the process all over again, however, they will only heal up to 551 lifepoints. These can be killed easily after an explosion. If this is killed last, the Glacor will have a similar cycle to the Unstable glacyte. They will attack as usual, but they will explode after a while. If they aren't killed fast enough after they explode, they will heal to half life before starting the cycle again. Please note their explosion radius is slightly larger. Drops Runes Armour and weapons : Others :